Strong Feelings
by deviousprincess
Summary: Will Watanuki realize his true feelings? One-shot.


A/N: Yo! I decided to write this oneshot because I love the pairing DoumekixWatanuki. _ I may make another xxxHOLiC story later on! =^_^=

Disclaimer: I do NOT own xxxHOLiC. CLAMP does.

* * *

Watanuki sighed as he walked home from school with Doumeki, his rival. Or so he thought. He saw Doumeki as a bitter, monotonous guy who barely spoke. One who ate a lot, also.

"Oi," Doumeki said, attempting to get Watanuki's attention.

Watanuki just stared straight ahead, zoning out. His thoughts went on to more important matters.. Himawari... Things had been different lately. She had been more... Open with him. It was because of the window incident.. Himawari tried to tell him.. Not to get close. He didn't listen. He _loved _that girl. Only if she wasn't so blind to it.

"Oi!" Doumeki tried again.

"OI IS NOT MY NAME!" Watanuki shouted, pissed at the little word Doumeki had labeled him.

Doumeki was unaffected at Watanuki's outburst. "I didn't say it was your name.."

"Don't be such a smartass! I know what you meant! Now what the hell do you want?" The black haired boy with two different shaded eyes asked impatiently.

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to place an order," Doumeki responded casually.

"What?! WHAT?!?!! WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!" Watanuki fumed.

Doumeki was too busy thinking about his wants. "I think I want some.. Shio ramen."

Watanuki practically lost it. Just in hearing Doumeki declaring what he desired. "HELL NO! MAKE IT YOURSELF! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MAID!"

"Why not? You're Yuuko's maid. And you'd make it for Kunogi any day," Doumeki said calmly.

The fact struck Watanuki like lightning. It was true, but he was **forced **to make it for Yuuko. And Himawari, well.. He loved her.

Annoyance found its way onto Doumeki's face as Watanuki didn't reply. "It's true, right? So why not me?"

"Because.. Errr..." Watanuki technically had no way of explaining it without being harsh, and he wasn't that kind of person.

"You can't deny it. So bring it tomorrow, okay?"

Watanuki opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it due to having nothing to say. It was frustrating just because he couldn't debate. He knew he'd probably end up making it anyways, but still. He could at least say please.

The boy who seemed to have anger issues looked over. No Doumeki. "I guess he went home." He walked into Yuuko's shop for some good, hard labor.

"WATANUKI'S HERE! WATANUKI'S HERE!" Maru and Moro chanted as he came in. They circled around him as he walked.

It was difficult for Watanuki not to stumble. "Good evening, Maru, Moro."

"It's about time you arrived," A mysterious voice said. Her tone sounded irritated.

"What do you mean?! I'm right on time!" Watanuki disagreed.

"Mmmm, not good enough!" Yuuko snapped impatiently. "For dinner.. I think I want Shio ramen and sake!"

What she said brought Watanuki back to Doumeki. He stared into space, thinking about what he said.

"Why are you hesitating?!" Yuuko demanded to know right away.

"N-Nothing Yuuko-san! I-It's... Just.. I have to make some for Doumeki, too.." He explained.

Yuuko grinned evilly. "Wonderful! You can make some for everyone!"

"Mokona, too!" The black, long-eared creature said cheerfully, hopping up and down.

Watanuki groaned.

"Hurry up!" The two said, their expressions' turning eager.

Without anything else to be said, Watanuki began making the ramen. He carefully did each step. The next thing he heard was a knock at the door.

"A customer, a customer!" Maru and Moro ran to answer it.

A girl with straight, short brown hair stepped in. She looked around the age of twenty. She was clothed in a pink short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Her deeply colored brown eyes seemed to be looking lost. _Why... Did I come here? _She thought again.

Yuuko got up from her lounge chair and slowly made her way over. "Welcome. You must be needing assistance, correct?"

_Assistance... _Watanuki snorted to himself. _Assistance my ass!_

The girl and Yuuko sat down at a table, right across from each other.

Yuuko rested her head on both of her hands and stared at the girl, ready to hear her speak.

"Well, I really don't know what happened... I just felt like I was sort of drawn here... It's a bit confusing, but.. I need something to get off my chest.."

Yuuko was silent.

"U-Umm.. My relationship.. I-I just... feel like it's falling apart. No one understands me any more. We're just so distant and different.." She began.

Watanuki couldn't help but eavesdrop. He always did, anyways.

"And well... He just doesn't get how mad he makes me.. I wish he'd just.. Be nice and understand me," She struggled to get the last part out.

Watanuki couldn't help but feel like he could relate to this woman. When the person came to mind, he sighed deeply.

"Very well then," Yuuko said, sitting up straight in her chair. There were numerous flaws in her description. She didn't point them out, though. That's how she made business. "Let's talk about compensation.."

"W-What? You mean like... Payment?" The girl asked, blinking.

"Exactly," Yuuko smirked. The price wasn't small. Forcing people to be nice and understand you wasn't really optional. "All you have to do is give me your freedom." Yuuko made it sound so unimportant.

The girl was clearly naive. "If it will make our relationship work, please! Thank you!"

Yuuko held out a necklace that had a heart-shaped gray locket. "Wear this at all times."

The girl didn't realize she'd be chained down to the same relationship forever. She could never forget it. No turning back now. The brown-haired girl quickly put on the necklace and ran out of the shop.

"Yuuko-san. You really.. Took her freedom?" Watanuki couldn't help himself.

Yuuko nodded. "It was the only reasonable payment."

Watanuki could probably think of more 'reasonable' payments, but he wasn't the witch.

"So is it done yet?!" They all asked Watanuki.

The boy with glasses merely sighed.

**-Next morning-**

"Watanuki-kun! Good morning!" Himawari greeted cheerfully.

Tanpopo chirped in delight, perched on the girl's shoulder.

"HIMAWARI-CHANNNN!!! GOOD MORNING! I MISSED YOU!" Watanuki replied happily.

"So, did you bring me my ramen?" A dull voice asked. It was none other than Doumeki, here to offically ruin his whole day.

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY CONVERSATIONS! IT'S VERY RUDE!" Watanuki shouted, not reminding himself that it was also rude to yell.

"Watanuki-kun made ramen?! I bet it's delicious!" Himawari said suddenly.

"Of course! We'll eat it immediately!" Watanuki replied, having a change in mood.

**-Lunchtime-**

"This is amazing, Watanuki-kun!" Himawari said cheerfully. "Thank you so much!"

Watanuki could feel his heart flutter. "Oh, Himawari-chan! You musn't thank me! I made it especially for you!"

"And me," A monotonous voice said from beside them.

Watanuki felt like a weight was dropped on him. "SHUT UP! I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU!"

Himawari giggled. "You two are such great friends!"

"WHAT?! NO WE'RE NOT!" Watanuki objected.

Doumeki was on mute, like usual.

**Later in the evening**

"You lied to me, you dark soul!" The same girl from yesterday stormed in, holding the slightly cracked faded locket.

"I only granted your wish," Yuuko said calmly, inhaling through her pipe.

"No you didn't! My relationship...! It's gone. It's dead. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS WORLD!" The girl cried, running out of the shop.

"See what would happen, Watanuki?" Yuuko said once she had departed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Watanuki questioned, knowing Yuuko wouldn't clearly explain herself.

"You know full and well what I'm talking about," Yuuko said, now sprawled over her lounge chair, relaxing.

Watanuki's whole face turned red. "NO I DON'T!"

"You're such a bad liar," Yuuko said, sighing deeply and stretching.

Watanuki fell silent. Was this true? He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't think it could actually be. He loved Himawari, correct? Maybe. So many different emotions.. Such.. Strong feelings.

* * *

A/N: Meh.. Poor Watanuki. xD I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot. Review and tell me what you think. ^^


End file.
